


Loneliness on a Quiet Night

by deducethetimelord



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, sorry that it's a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducethetimelord/pseuds/deducethetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Amy and Rory are taken by the Weeping Angels, the Doctor has some time to contemplate what happened. He begins to blame himself for it. And, well, things just get sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness on a Quiet Night

It was quiet now, quieter than it had ever been. He was alone now, by himself. The boy and his box drifting through time and space. That boy’s eyes scanned the, now empty, control room. No fiery intelligent companions were there anymore. And it hurt his hearts. He had no one to keep him company. No one to lighten his heavy, guilty hearts. He had to lock away all his emotions inside himself. 

He kept blaming himself for some ridiculous things but he knew they could only be his fault. He was the reason that everyone left him. He was the reason that so many people had died. He was the reason that he had rules. He was the reason that people got harmed. He had so much blood on his hands and he was trying to cope with it.

But he couldn’t. 

The infamous Doctor couldn’t deal with the pain he had caused people. That pain had caused Amy to make the choice to leave him. He hated himself for that. She was his only friend, the first face that this regeneration had seen. And had had many other friends before, he never forgot them. But she was the only one who mattered now. Well, her and Rory. And, they too, were gone. 

Amy once told him that he was dangerous when he traveled alone. Was that going to happen now? Was he going to start becoming merciless and cruel now? Would he slowly descend into insanity like The Master did? He honestly didn’t know. And that killed him, not knowing. He didn’t want to resort to that, he didn’t want to become that. He knew that he had no control over the rage and sadness of a Time Lord. It could become prominent any moment. And now that he was alone, he didn’t need to hide it. He didn’t have to hide behind witty remarks and a funny bow tie. 

He could remain solemnly alone. And, he didn’t mind. He always had to hide behind a mask, a wall. Sometimes it slipped and people saw what he really was, a monster. He had tried to tell Amy, that he was a monster, but she wouldn’t listen. She still believed that he was the wonderful Raggedy Man of her past. She believed that he was a hero.

When, honestly, he wasn’t.

He looked down at the console controls, tears misting in his eyes. He was devastated, lost. he made people believe that he was okay, when he really wasn’t. And now he was truly, utterly alone. He looked up slightly and whispered, “I’m sorry, Pond. I couldn’t save you. I’m so very alone without you. And I am so very sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic here! Totally starting off on a good note, right? You can follow me on tumblr at deducethetimelord.tumblr.com . So you should do that, if you want.


End file.
